In keyless entry keypad systems, a vehicle entry keypad is generally positioned on the exterior of a driver's door and is used to lock and unlock one or more doors of the vehicle. The driver uses the vehicle entry keypad for causing the driver door and/or all doors of the vehicle to become unlocked in response to successfully inputting a factory-designated or vehicle owner designated code on the vehicle entry keypad. Generally, the vehicle entry keypad is electrically coupled to an electronic controller. The electronic controller controls a mechanism to unlock/lock the vehicle in response to the designated code being successfully inputted by the driver via the vehicle entry keypad. In this manner, the vehicle entry keypad allows the driver to unlock (and lock) the doors without the use of a key. Once a valid code is recognized, other single digit entries within a short period of a few seconds, may also perform secondary functions such as releasing the decklid or opening a power liftgate.
In some implementations of a vehicle entry keypad, the vehicle entry keypad has been moved from the vehicle door to the B-pillar (i.e., pillar between the front door and glass immediately rearward the front door) for reasons such as cost reduction and/or improved appearance (e.g., through use of touch panel technology). Some vehicles, however, do not have a B-pillar or have a B-pillar that is too thin for practically having the vehicle entry keypad integral therewith. Placement of a vehicle entry keypad on an exterior door handle was once a common practice. However, it now has limited practicality since the handle on many vehicles now have LF antennas and capacitive lock and unlock switches to support passive entry intelligent access systems. This has result in no or limited available space within the handle. Similarly, placement of a vehicle entry keypad directly on moveable glass of the vehicle door has had limited practicality, as it requires a costly connection solution.
Therefore, implementation of a vehicle entry keypad that overcomes the abovementioned drawbacks and limitations would be advantageous, desirable and useful.